Gratsu! Short Storys
by Mashi8
Summary: These are just regular short Gratsu story's for pure fun and enjoyment! I hope you enjoy these short story's :D
1. Confusion

_"NATSU YOU HOT HEADED FREAK GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Gray yelled in frustration. Natsu glanced at him and stuck his head high in the air and smirked. "Why you so worked up, Frostbite?" Natsu said looking at Gray in the eye. Gray looked down and gritted his teeth. He knew exactly why he was so worked up and so did Natsu. "Your jealous aren't you, Gray?" Questioned Natsu annoyingly._

 _What happened earlier that day was Lucy and Lisanna had been questioning Natsu about who he liked. Natsu kept refusing to tell them anything so Lucy and Lisanna started poking him irritatingly. Natsu sat there in annoyance stopping himself from literally bursting into flames. Lucy and Lisanna glanced at each other mischievously and both kissed Natsu on the cheek witch made Natsu jump. Natsu had never been kissed before so the was weird because... One, Natsu was being kissed by two girls at the same time and, two, the two girls he was being kissed by were Lucy and Lisanna!!_

 _Gray held Natsu's scarf tightly and was about to pound his face in but he hesitated. Natsu, by this point had his eyes closed, and slowly opened them. Gray breathed heavily, his fist hovering in front of Natsu's face. "Are you ok?" asked Natsu, tilting his head to one side. Gray whispered so quietly not even a mouse could whisper quieter and said "Why did you let them do that?" Natsu looked shocked. Even though no normal person would be able to hear Gray Natsu could._

 _Natsu looked at Gray and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Gray and hugged him closely. Gray let Natsu hug him as Gray couldn't bring himself to break away. They stayed in this position for some time, they didn't even care if it was in the middle of town or not. "Promise me you'll never forget me?" Gray asked softly nuzzling into Natsu's hair. "Sure." said Natsu, hugging Gray tighter._

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Every chapter will be something different so keep active to read more, also I'll start making them longer this was just something small so stay tuned!!**_

 _ **Don't be scared to give bad reviews!**_

 _ **Hi I'm Yukino and I love Fairy Tail !! Gratsu is just something I love and will never ever let go. I like art and writing and hope others do to ! I would love to create interesting story's for other people so I hope you enjoy them !!**_


	2. Childhood and Confessions

_**Based on a made up childhood with the dragon slayers!**_

 _Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu all grew up together as children before the dragons disappeared 7 years ago (Well, 14 if you count the Tenrou time gap) and ever since the Grand Magic Games they have been hanging with each other almost weekly._

 _On this particular day they were all sitting at a table in Fairy Tail, were they were having a laughing fit._

 _"And...that's...when..." Sting paused in between words trying to control his laughter. "When the fire alarm went off, Natsu still in the shower, and he ran down the stairs butt naked flying past me on the sofa, Gajeel and Rogue playing cards and Wendy playing with a doll and out the door into the garden!" The whole guild blew up with laughter. "That's Natsu for you!" "What a surprise," voices could be heard over the roars of laughter. "And that's not even the best part!" continued Sting. Natsu tried to burry his head in his scarf, flushing bright red. "After he was in the garden he finally realised he was naked, and the neighbors were out having a family barbeque!!" Sting laughed on. The whole guild blew up again and twice as loud._

 _"Well at least I don't go around the streets with pink bunny slippers on!" mumbled Natsu._

 _"C'mon Natsu that's personal!!" blurted out Sting, also starting to flush red. "Anyway you should have seen Wendy's face when Natsu ran past her naked! It looked like she just saw a truly terrifying monster, well that's not Gajeel anyways." Once again the whole guild burst out laughing, even laxus gave a giggle._

 _"Hey don't bring us into this!" shouted Gajeel in frustration. "Yeah, you meanie!" said Wendy clearly offended. "What? I was just having a laugh." said Sting blankly._

 _Rogue who had barely said anything at this point butted in and said something in a language that only the dragon slayers knew. This made them all shut up for a second. The guild fell silent, content on watching the dragon slayers._

 _Natsu was the first to say something but again it was not english. Wendy then spoke and not in english said a different word. Gajeel replied with another word. Then Sting then used yet another word._

 _"What about you, Rogue?" asked Natsu. Rogue answered with another word and blushed along with Sting._

 _By this point the guild was incredibly confused and blinked blankly at the five dragon slayers. "What just happened?" Kana asked rudely._

 _"Just somethin' " replied Natsu casually._

 _"No, you all clearly had a moment there so fill us in!" demanded Kana_

 _"What if we don't want to?" said Natsu starting to get annoyed._

 _"I'll make you," said Kana fiercely._

 _"Ok, ok that's enough you two. We'll fill them in won't we, Natsu?" butted Sting. "Alright." Natsu said backing down._

 _"Ok so Rogue asked us who we're into and we said who we liked, k?" Sting said. The guild nodded, suddenly entertained. "Gajeel want to go first?" Sting smiled. Gajeel rolled his eyes and stood up. "So go ahead, Gajeel. Tell everyone who your crushing on!" persisted Sting. "Levy." said Gajeel bright red. Everyone looked at Levy who was Also bright red at this point._

 _"Well done, Gajeel." Sting said and clapped. Gajeel simply rolled his eyes and took a big sip of his drink. "Wendy, care to go next?" Sting said with a posh english voice witch made everyone laugh. "F-fine!" said Wendy wanting to prove she's just as brave. She stood up and said quieter that usual. "Romeo." and sits down again red as a tomato driving a fire truck. Romeo who's also here was flushing red._

 _Sting then nodded at Rogue and they both stood up. "Sting." said Rogue now redder than Wendy. "Rogue." said Sting with a smile and they both sat back down._

 _"Now you're go Natsu! Eveyone's in for a treat with your's!" shouted Sting. Natsu slowly but shyly stood up and mumbled something into his scarf. "Sorry couldn't here that." teased Sting. Natsu said it a bit louder this time but it was still muffled by the scarf. "Scarf's in the way." said Sting smiling innocently. "I said Gray, alright!" yelled Natsu, now redder than Wendy and Rogue put together._

 _The whole guild shuddered. It had never occurred to them that Natsu could ever like Gray. It was thought but quickly put to the back of their heads._

 _Gray was bright red witch was rare to him cause he was always quite good at hiding his emotions. Gray approached Natsu and punched him in the face. "Hey! what was that fo-" Natsu was cut off as Gray hugged Natsu addoringly and then walked outside._

 _"Lucky thing Juvia isn't here, huh?" joked Gajeel. "If she was here Natsu would be dead, the guild hall would be destroyed and we'd all be drowned!" The guild once again blew up and Natsu was still stuck standing on the spot to surprised to move._

 _As Gray walked home he smiled to himself thinking of the days ahead of him. The sun set as Gray arrived at his door but it was only then he realised that he left his shirt in the guild hall._

 _ **This was definitely longer than the last one so I hope you liked it! and if you want longer one's or shorter one's let me know !!**_

 _ **Feel free to right bad reviews as it is learning and don't be scared to point out any mistakes**_

 _ **\--Yukino xox**_


	3. Birthday Naps

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!!" Yelled the whole guild in unison as Natsu walked into the guild hall. "We all got you a present, Natsu! There's also cake, snacks and more food!" Lisanna informed Natsu.

"But why are you all being so nice?" questioned Natsu. "Cause' it's your birthday, Flame Brains, why wouldn't we?" said Gray stepping out of the crowd. "Gray?! Even your being nice?" cried Natsu. "Happy birthday, Salamander!" shouted Gajeel as he threw a present at Natsu, sending him flying into a wall. "And Gajeel?!" said Natsu now incredibly surprised.

"I wouldn't exactly call that being nice but I guess it's an improvement." said Lucy.

"Now that you're here you have to open presents!" smiled Wendy, now excited. "Ok then!" said Natsu as he approached the present table.

Natsu picked up the first present labeled, _"To Natsu, Happy Birthday! From Lucy" "_ Looks like the firsts one's from Lucy." announced Natsu. He ripped the wrapping off and threw it across the room into the fireplace. Natsu found himself looking at a tweed wrist band that would go well with his outfit.

"Wow! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said trying it on. Indeed it did look well with his outfit and also went well with his hair when he tried wearing it as a crown. Gifts that followed were things like... A iron sculpture of a dragon from Gajeel, a flame dispenser from Lisanna, a fish with a red, silk ribbon around it (raw) from Happy and many more from people like Juvia, Erza, Mira, Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion, team Shadow Gear, Gildarts, Kana, Gramps, Wendy and Carla, Pantherlily and pretty much everyone else in the guild.

There was also the few odd gifts sent in from others outside the guild including members of Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Jellal and the rest of his guild.

After that was cake. And a feast. And more cake after that. And another feast. And eventually more cake. Most members have passed out from having eating contests with Natsu and Happy. By sundown, the last members standing were Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza and Freed. Freed had kept to eating nibbles of things at a time so he hadn't passed out. Natsu on the other hand, had eaten truck loads of food at a time. Gray had sat in the corner watching, Happy eating truck loads with Natsu and Erza in the process of challenging Natsu and Happy

 _"Wonder how long it'll take for Natsu, Happy or Erza to eat each other to death." thought Gray as he watched silently. Freed approached Gray friendly. They chatted as the other three ate and ate until night fall._

 _Happy finally fell over after all the eating witch left only Natsu and Erza. "I shall not lose to you!" pronounced_ Erza with her moth full of steak. "And I will not lose to you either!" shouted Natsu with his moth full of chicken.

It was about midnight when Erza fell over. Freed and Gray shuddered as the all powerful and mighty Erza had been beaten by Natsu. "Ha! I can beat Erza at something after all!" said Natsu very full of himself. "Wow never thought Erza would actually lose." said Gray still staring. "Guess it was coming sooner or later." "I suppose it was." said Freed standing up. "I shall tidy up the guild if you, Gray, want to accompany Natsu for a while?" Gray nodded and walked towards Natsu.

"Well done, I guess." said Gray. "I bet you couldn't beat Erza, Gray!" boasted Natsu. "Maybe not at a eating contest anyway." said Gray looking down at Erza. "Anyway, Natsu, I'm gonna sit down and sleep cause I can't be bothered walking back home, so unless you want to help Freed clean floors and dishes you better get home or do what I'm doing." Gray walked over to the end of a booth and sat underneath the table and closed his eyes.

Natsu looked over at Freed trying to move Gajeel across the room and immediately turned over to Gray who was now gently snoring. Natsu crept towards him, trying not to wake him. He curled up next to him and placed his head on Gray's lap gently. Natsu soon drifted of to sleep along with Gray.

Freed looked over at Gray and Natsu and a smile crossed his pale face.

 ** _Another long-ish one so I hope you don't mind! Again don't be afraid to leave a bad review as it builds my writing up even more._**

 ** _Remember to have fun when writing and use imagination throughout your entire life!_**

 ** _-Yukino xox_**


	4. Visions

Carla could see the future whenever she wanted now. She could see it while reading, writing talking, on the spot. Even if she was up on a stage in front of the world she could do it!

In the guild, some people liked to ask Carla if she can look into their future.

"Carla, can you tell me when I'll find true love?" asks some people. "Will I ever get married?" asks others. Those are most common questions for Carla, when others are completely random like, "When are my tomatoes going start walking?" or, "Will humans go extinct?" but those she couldn't answer.

Sitting on a ledge in the guild gets boring sometimes so Carla looks into her guildmates futures.

She liked looking into their love lives most of all because those are interesting in some cases.

One day, Carla looked into Erza's future and saw her with Jellal. Another day she looked into Elfman's future and saw him with Evergreen. (But the baby's are terrifying) At one point Carla remembered looking into Laxus' future and saw him with Freed and in Carla's opinion it looked kind of cute in some weird way.

But there was one particular day when Carla was sitting with Wendy, Pantherlily and Gajeel at a booth in Fairy Tail and she had a vision.

 _"You killed him?!" cried Mira horrified. "I didn't mean to!" Gray yelled, tears rolling down his face. "I was to possessive of him and now look!"_ _Mira looked down, a sad look on her face. "You loved him, Gray, now look" and she walked away._ _Gray still clenched his fists while he sat on the ground crying. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself. "What did he ever do to deserve this?"_ Carla snapped out of her vision and gasped.

"Are you ok, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, child. I'm quite alright, just another vision, that's all." replied Carla trying to act as if nothing happened.

"What was it this time?" asked Gajeel, now intrigued.

"It was Gray crying..." started Carla.

"You mean the ice-freak can actually cry? Wow, never saw that comin' " Gajeel responded, rudely interrupting.

"As I was saying. Gray was crying on the ground, his fists clenched. Mira was also there and she was saying to Gray _You killed him_ and Gray responded _I was to possessive of him_. Mira seemed really angry and walked away but Gray continued to cry." Carla said, the vision replaying in her mind.

"So what your saying is that Gray accidentally killed someone while being to possessive of him?" Pantherlily said, processing it all in his head.

"Precisely." said Carla

There was one bit that Carla missed out and that was the bit when Mira said _I thought you loved him_ for that part was best kept a secret for now.

"So the walking-fridge has feelings for someone?" asked Gajeel.

"I guess so." said Carla, now trying to think who it is.

"But didn't you say that Mira said Yo _u killed him_" mumbled Wendy, now starting to get into it.

"Yes, but if Gray had secret feelings for another guy who would it be?" Carla said, thoughts now racing through her head.

"Maybe Lyon?!" shouted Laxus from a few booths away.

"Really? I'd think it would have to be Elfman." insisted Freed, who was sitting next to Laxus.

"No way!" shouted Evergreen, who was sitting across from Freed. "It's obviously Bikslow."

"I'm sitting right next to you, you know, besides it would be Warren!" Bikslow bellowed.

"Why me?!" shouted Warren from across the room.

"Great now look what we've started." sighed Carla, shaking her head.

"I think its Nab!" yelled Warren.

"No, why would it be Nab? They probably have never spoken to each other in their lives!" said Kana. "In any case, it's Max!"

"Seriously? Me! Yeah right." mumbled Max.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama likes her!" yelled Juvia, standing on a table.

"They just said it's a guy! Have you even been listening?" said Lucy, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing Gray isn't here, right Happy?" said Lucy now looking towards the bright blue cat in front of her.

"Aye!" said Happy, nomming on a fish.

"What do you think Natsu?" said Lucy, her eyes now darting to the pink-haired teen beside happy.

"He doesn't look ok." said Happy. "Oh no! Maybe he's thinking! This could be real bad, Lucy!"

"I don't think thinking could be that bad for him, Happy. Natsu might just be half asleep." reassured Lucy. She got up and poked Natsu gently on the cheek.

"Wow, Natsu's got a really bad fever." said Lucy, now placing her hand on his forehead. "I'll go tell Mira."

"Aye." said Happy, looking up at his half-asleep life long best friend.

"Let's just put him in the infirmary for now. He'll be fine by tomorrow." smiled Mira, happy to help.

"Ok, I'll get Happy to help me drag him in there." said Lucy, walking back towards the table.

"Happy, help me drag Natsu into the infirmary, k?" asked Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy. He flew to the head of Natsu and held onto it like a fragile piece of glass.

Lucy picked up the legs of Natsu and together they carried Natsu into the infirmary. They almost dropped him halfway there but the point is they made it.

Late in the afternoon, the Fairy Tail Guild's ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, walked into a room of noise and mayhem.

"What on earth is going on?" mumbled Gray under his breath.

Everyone finally saw the mage walk in and they stared in silence. Gray stared intently at each person and said "I take it I was the main aspect in this argument?"

The guild members in front of him nodded, almost all in synchronisation.

Gray simply walked to the bar and asked for some water and sat at a table in the corner per usual.

The silence was broken by a earth shaking scream from what seemed to be coming from Lucy and Happy. Everyone looked towards the doors to the infirmary. What came out was Lucy and Happy both on fire.

"Water, water! Hurry Happy find some water!" screamed Lucy in a demanding tone.

"No way! You go find it Lucy!" shouted Happy, hopping around like mad.

The guild blew up with laughter as Lucy and Happy hopped in circles around tables, chairs or people with some part of them on fire.

Mira threw a bucket of water at at them witch made a gentle hissing sound.

"Ha! Guess that's what happens when a Salamander is sick." cried Gajeel, still in stitches from laughing so much.

"Can you be anymore childish." said Carla to Gajeel, giving him a death stare. "Besides, it isn't that funny."

Lucy and Happy sat down at a table with their heads hung. They both mumbled stuff to each other ashamed of what just happened.

"Wait a second, Gray!" yelled Laxus. "We all need to know something so would you get over here."

Gray shrugged and walked over to the table where the Thunder Legion sat.

"Pull over a chair." said Bikslow.

Gray pulled up a chair and glanced at all four of them.

"So what is it? Is it about that argument everyone was having?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, it is. The whole reason behind the argument was because of one of Carla's vision's. I think it was something like you were crying cause' you accidentally killed someone. I think Carla said that you said that you were to possessive of that person." said Laxus.

"Me crying?" said Gray, trying to remember the last time he cried.

"Anyway, we started suspecting you had secret feelings for someone so we started arguing about who it was." continued Evergreen.

"So we all want to know who it is. And since Mira, I think, said _You killed him_ we suspected you liked another guy." said Freed. "There's nothing wrong with it, we just want to know."

Gray shuddered. _"How on earth did this happen! They'll need an answer so what will I say?"_ thought Gray rapidly.

"Everyone be quiet!" boomed a very familiar but terrifying voice. "It is obvious who Gray likes, you're all just so oblivious to it!" yelled Erza.

" _Just great._ " thought Gray.

Erza walked up to the table with the Thunder Legion and Gray and said "If you've known Gray long enough you can read him like a book." said Erza, staring into Gray's eyes. Gray gulped.

Mira rolled her eyes and sighed. "I knew _you_ would know too Erza." said Mira drying dishes. "I take it you saw them a couple times to?"

"Indeed I have, Mira." Erza said, delighted she's not the only one who knows.

Gray gulped harder now. Did they really catch them hold hands? They only had done that once! All the other times they were only touching elbows.

"So who should tell, Erza?" Me, you or Gray?" asked Mira putting plates into cupboards.

"What do you think, Gray?" said Erza now turning to him.

Gray could pretty damn hate his friends sometimes.

Gray shrugged witch pretty much ment, _go away so I can die in a hole._

Erza and Mira exchanged glances then Erza came out with "Gray likes a certain pink-haired guild member."

" _Unbelievable"_ thought Gray. " _I thought she wouldn't do it!"_ Gray blushed slightly, witch is enough emotion to tell that Gray likes Natsu.

Everyone gasped. They murmured and whispered until "It was Natsu who Gray killed in Carla's vision!" shouted Kana. Everyone shuddered. "Oh, oops." said Kana and continued drinking.

Gray felt close to tears. Would he really kill Natsu? No, he can't. He will not allow himself to do it!

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!" shouted Natsu (sleeping) and used it on the door of the infirmary. Everyone stared in amazement. "How can he actually use his attacks in his sleep?" said someone.

Natsu charged right towards Gray. Gray looked and attempted to move out the way but failed. Natsu knocked him out with a Fire Dragon Sword Horn witch made Gray fall to the ground in a confused mess.

Natsu then fell over on top of Gray and snored soflty.

Everyone laughed, awwed and some just stared incredibly confused about what just happened.

Mira and Erza sat with each other that night and praised each other on how well they spilled Gray and Natsu's secret. They high-fived each other then walked their separate ways home.

Meanwhile, Gray woke up and found himself snuggled up with Natsu on the floor of Fairy Tail, dark and silent, but Fairy Tail. Gray processed his situation and simply shrugged and snuggled in tighter. Gray had one of the best sleeps of his life that night. (Even though the dream he had turned out to be Carla's vision)

 **Can I just say this took 2 hours and I'm proud of it. I don't care if this is Trish (Trash) or not.**

 **I would like to give a shoutout to** **Jinx13GXA and just say how awesome she is. I love her Gratsu One-Shots and everything about them :)**

 **I also want to thank you Jinx for reviewing and taking time to read my story's. Even thow mine are like Trish (Trash) to yours I still really appreciate it. Also thank you for giving me tips on how to make my writing better :D I don't know if you'll ever see this but a HUGE thanks too you.**

 **Thanks everyone else for reading.**

 **-Yukino xxx**


	5. Ultimate Truth or Dare

A bath house is supposed to be a place where you come and have a relaxing bath, well for most people. Everyone except Fairy Tail members come to the bath house in Magnolia for a relaxing day but quickly decide not, when news that Fairy Tail's having a trip there.

"Up for another round then, boys?" shouted Gildarts incredibly loudly.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy. "Again? remember what happened last time?!" Natsu said, spoiling Gildart's mood.

"I remember." announced Warren. "Yup, didn't end the best." commented Max.

All the guys suddenly had a flashback to the last time they had a trip (except Happy, he just thought of fish.)

"I say we do it again but try not to disturb Erza's "meditating" as she calls it." said Bikslow.

"It's more like loud thinking." said Laxus, sending everyone into a laughing fit.

"Whatever, I'm playing even if Erza goes on another rampage 'cause I came prepared this time." pronounced Gray proudly.

"Really? What with? A dinosaur, no wait, a galaxy of dinosaurs?!" joked Gajeel.

"With strawberry cake, Erza's favorite." said Gray.

"Nice one, Gray." said Natsu, high-fiving him.

"Hello, Fairy Tail men." said the woman at the reception desk. "The girls have already gotten into the baths so please do not disturb them." The woman smiled and pointed to a hallway that leads to the bath rooms.

"Seems like no one's here, again." said Alsak.

"No one wants to be here when we are." commented Freed.

"C'mon lets just go already." said Elfman, pushing through the crowd of men and into the changing room.

"It's so nice to be back in here." said Lucy, soaking in the bath.

"Agreed." said Cana.

"Why are you so dramatic? We were in here just last week!" Carla rudely commented.

"Carla, she just likes a bath that's all." said Wendy.

"That's no excuse." said Carla and went to the far corner of the tub.

"Sorry, Lucy, she's a bit on edge right now. I don't know what's happening." apologized Wendy.

"No it's fine, really, I don't mind." reassured Lucy, kindly.

Wendy smiled in relief.

"CANNON BALL!!!!!" shouted Natsu at the top of his lungs. He splashed into the warm water.

"Lookout, Salamander!" yelled Gajeel as he jumped in after him.

"Here I come!" said Gildarts running towards the water but slipped and slid into a pile of hot stones. "OWWWWWW"

Everyone started laughing but soon stopped as they saw that there was someone in the very far corner of the bath. In fact, there was actually _five_ figures back there. 3 big ones and 2 smaller ones around Happy and Lily sized.

"Hey, Natsu, everyone." said and incredibly familiar voice. "Sting!" cried Natsu and he quickly made his way over there.

"And Rogue, Lector, Frocsh and...Lyon?" said Natsu.

"Lyon?" said Gray as he just got into the tub. "Why are you here?"

"Well Sting and Rogue told me about your Fairy Bath Trip so I decided to come with them." said Lyon, now making his way towards Gray.

"So how's my beloved Juvia?" said Lyon, going into a daydream. "So that's why your here, of course." sighed Gray as he knew it was going to be a long day.

"Enough with family reunions, it's time for... ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE!!" yelled Gildarts finally getting off the floor.

"Ok then I'll start." said Laxus, smirking. "Bikslow, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Dare." said Bikslow, only preparing for the worst.

"Ok then, I dare you to sit on Elfman's shoulders untill he gets picked." said Laxus.

"Oh not that bad, I guess." said Bikslow walking through the bath towards Elfman and jumped onto his shoulders. "Why me?!" complained Elfman. "Cause you've got the biggest shoulders, why else?" replied Laxus, harshly, witch put Elfman into silence.

"Ok, Warren, Truth or Dare?" Bikslow asked Warren.

"Me? Ok, Dare." said Warren, suddenly afraid.

"Let me see... I dare you to use your telepathy to let the girls listen to this whole game." said Bikslow, smiling.

"Ok." said Warren putting two fingers to his head. "Hi, girls, all us boys are playing Ultimate Truth or Dare (again) and I have to use my telepathy to let you here it all so enjoy. (Also Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frotch and Lyon are here.) "

"Yes! Bikslow got his turn near the beginning!" said Lisanna. Everyone stared at her. "What, we planned this because we're finally going to spill all of they're secrets." said Lisanna, looking embarrassed.

"Ok then." said Biska.

"Alsak, Truth or Dare?" questioned Warren.

"Truth." said Alsak.

"Is it true you like Biska?" said Warren.

"Now that's just dumb. Of course I do! We're married and have a kid!" said Alsak.

"Just checking." joked Warren.

"My turn now, right?" asked Alsak.

"Yes," said Warren.

The game went on for hours. Secrets spilled, embarrassment all around, girls blushing and of course Laxus and Gajeel. These two were the rulers of this game, with embarrassment beyond compare and tactical ways of spilling secrets. What's worse is that Everyone has now been put into pairs.

Here they are...

Max and Warren.

Gray and Lyon.

Sting and Rogue.

Freed and Bikslow.

Elfman and Alsak.

Happy and PantherLily. (Yes, they are here.)

Gildarts and Master Macarov.

Macao and Wakaba.

Droy and Jet.

Romeo and Natsu.

Lector and Frotch

Gajeel and Laxus.

The scariest team there was of course Gajeel and Laxus, for they were unstoppable.

"Hehe, Gray truth or dare?" said Laxus, glancing at Gajeel knowing exactly what they, and Bikslow and Lisanna planned.

"Dare." said Gray with a sly look on his face.

"I dare you to _kiss_ your partner." laughed Laxus and Gajeel in unison.

Everyone stared in astonishment, all except Lisanna, Bikslow and of course Gajeel and Laxus.

"YES, FINALLY!" yelled Lisanna, about to explode with excitement.

"Will you please quiet down!" demanded Erza. "I've finally have a time for peace but the guys make it impossible."

"Geez you'd think she would've gone in there already." said Juvia.

"I'm going in there! Lisanna, you're coming with me." decided Erza.

"But we're naked!" said Lisanna blushing.

"So be it, just get a towel if your so afraid." said Erza walking to the door.

"Fine, I'm coming." moaned Lisanna.

"ALRIGHT BOYS YOUR TIME IS UP!" shouted Erza in a threatening voice.

"She's naked!" cried some of the older men like Master, Macao, Wakaba and even Laxus.

Some guys were just to busy staring to speak.

Get over it!" yelled Erza. "Now I'm getting in."

"WHAT." said the whole guild in unison.

"I smelled strawberry cake so who has it?" questioned Erza.

"Me," said Gray. "You can have it just I want to get back to our game."

"Very well, me and Lisanna will watch from a corner." said Erza, making her way to the cake.

"Lisanna's here?" asked Bikslow.

"Yes she's in a towel though." said Erza looking into the water.

"Lisanna must have used her take over magic." said Natsu.

A fish head appeared on the water's surface and soon came Lisanna.

"Hi." said Lisanna, now eating cake with Erza.

"Umm, ok, back to the game!" shouted Sting, barely able to control his excitement.

"Ok, Gray, you have to _kiss_ Lyon." said Gajeel now laughing.

"Oh crap." said Gray staring at Lyon.

Lyon stared uneasily at his life-long friend who was almost like a brother.

"But," said Laxus. "We wouldn't want to hurt Natsu's feelings, would we Gajeel?"

Everyone turned to Natsu who's head was halfway under the water and bright red. Natsu was blushing so hard that the water started boiling.

"Ow! That's hot!" said Romeo jumping out the bath.

"Ha ha, I knew it!" yelled Bikslow still sitting on Elfman's shoulders.

"Yes! Natsu likes Gray!" said Lisanna with her mouth half full of cake.

Gray stared at Natsu the walked towards him. He crouched beside the dragon slayer and used his magic to cool the water.

"Natsu you should go, quick." Gray whispered.

Natsu smiled and sprinted out into the changing rooms.

Gray laughed then turned to the confused faces.

"Right, Gajeel and Lauxus, I dare you two to go out that window and walk around the bath house fifty times." smiled Gray innocently.

"What no wa-" Gajeel was cut off but Laxus getting out the bath.

"A challenge is a challenge." said Laxus "Besides, we've got a reputation to live up to."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and joined him out the window.

"that'll keep em' busy." said Gray. "I'm going after Natsu, c'ya." said Gray and he walked towards the changing rooms.

 **Sorry this was incredibly late and a bit longer. I had fun doing this one and had way to many ideas to put into it.**

 **I know some of you were confused with the last one but I'm going to explain a little.**

 **What happened was Carla predicted that Gray would kill Natsu but what Carla actually predicted was a bad dream Gray had at the end.**

 **Also thanks for reviewing and reading these in general.**

 **-Yukino xXx**


	6. Invitations

All was peaceful in Magnolia untill, "I'M BACK!" shouted Natsu. Lucy and Happy slowly walked behind him shamefully.

"Hey, Lu!" said Levy, running to welcome her back.

"Uhhhh" groaned Lucy and flopped on the floor along with Happy.

"Um, something go wrong?" questioned Levy.

"Worse than wrong, dreadful." moaned Happy.

"Worse than dreadful, nightmare-like." sighed Lucy. "It was living hell"

"Wow that's got to be bad then" said Levy suddenly intrigued.

"Is everything ok?" asked Lily as he flew up to Levy's shoulder.

"Something went wrong, I mean dreadful, I mean nightmare-like." giggled Levy jokingly.

"Oh I see." said Lily. "So what actually happened?"

"Natsu happened." said Happy.

_

 _The Day Before_

"This is the place." said Lucy, looking across a vast lake of shiny water and peaceful birds.

"What'll you think will happen this time?" said Happy interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy confused.

"What do you mean, _what do you mean_? Isn't it obvious? In the last week, on every job we've taken, Natsu has destroyed something. Like that one job on Monday, Natsu destroyed a street of houses. Oh, and that one on Wednesday when Natsu destroyed half a town! And there's one more, when I ate all the fish in that aquarium on Friday!" said Happy almost proud.

"Now that you think about it." said Lucy thinking.

"Oh well, let's go" said Happy and flew towards the fishing village that Natsu was already making his way too.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu met up with their client in a fishing store right beside the lake.

"Big _Foosh_ Lake it's called" said the old man who was their client.

"Don't you mean _Fish_ not _Foosh_?" questioned Natsu rudely.

"Nope, I ment _Foosh_ " said the old man.

"Wait a sec, Mr..." said Lucy rapidly searching her thoughts for his name.

"Cobweed" helped Mr Cobweed.

"Yes, sorry, Mr Cobweed what do you want us to do anyways."

"Well I thought maybe you could catch a giant Foosh for me." smiled Mr Cobweed.

"Really? That's it? For 200,000 J?" said Happy, eyes shining.

"Yep, really." said Mr Cobweed.

"Ok what exactly is a Foosh and where will we find it?" asked Lucy.

"In Big Foosh Lake. It has it's name 'cause only Foosh inhabit the lake for they are herbivores and small fish are very rare." said Mr Cobweed.

"So go to in the lake." said Lucy doing it in steps.

"Yep." replied Mr Cobweed.

"Then catch a Foosh."

"Yes."

"Come back with the Foosh."

Mr Cobweed nodded.

"Then give the Foosh to you." Lucy finally finished.

"Precisely." grinned Mr Cobweed.

"Exactly how big are these things?" asked Natsu.

"Twice the size of an incredibly large shark." said Mr Cobweed. "Well that's a baby one anyway."

"WHAT?!" said the two wizards (and cat) in unison.

"As long as you get one, big or small, I just absolutely need it." said Mr Cobweed.

"Ok" said Natsu. "I'm fired up now."

_

"Wow that sounds tough." said Levy .

"Yeah it was." said Lucy.

"Then basically what happened after that was Natsu started boiling the lake frying every single bit of live in it." said Happy now going stiff. "That's when all the Foosh came bobbing up to the surface and had been roasted alive by Natsu. Then what happened after that was the town's people yelled at us cause they were actually the last Foosh in Fiore and that Natsu just hunted them all into extinction."

"Wow." said Levy amazed.

"Wow." said Panther Lily equally amazed.

"And that's pretty much what happened." said Lucy.

"NATSU, HAPPY, LUCY, GET HERE NOW!!!" screeched Master Macarov so that the whole of Magnolia could here.

"Yes, Master." They all said and sat in disgrace in front of him.

"I'm very disappointed in you three, especially you Natsu, for you were the one who wiped out an entire species!" yelled Master.

The guild started laughing for one day they knew this would happen.

"Quiet!" said Master still really loud. "Not only this but through this week you have destroyed a street of houses, destroyed half a _TOWN_ and you also went and ate all the fish out of an aquarium!"

Everyone was laughing hysterically now and falling of their chairs.

"I hope you will learn your lesson by being banned from taking job requests for the next month!" said Master.

"My rent money, what am I supposed to do!!" whined Lucy.

"What about food?!" complained Natsu.

"Yummy Fishies..." said Happy as disappointed as a child without Christmas.

"It's ok, Lu, I'll help you out." reassured Levy.

Master turned around again after walking halfway back towards the bar and said "And Nobody is aloud to help them." he said it with a smile which made it a lot worse than it already was.

"Oh..." Levy slowly walked back towards Gajeel and Lily.

Earlier that day Gray approached the trio of despair and offered them an invite.

It read;

 _Dear Natsu, Happy Lucy._

 _After seeing your so very unfortunate but hilarious punishment, Me (Gray),_

 _Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Panther Lily, Juvia and Laxus have all invited you to go_

 _ice skating tomorrow. Wrap up warm and meet at the guild at 11:00AM._

 _-This will hopefully cheer you up._

"Ok, I'm up for that." said Lucy walking up and out the guild.

"I am to but Lucy we're you going?" said Happy the instantly flew off.

"I'll go." said Natsu. "But I will, and only will, if you give me a hug."

Natsu started to slightly blush but Gray on the other hand turned into a tomato.

"You mean right here, right now?" asked Gray doubtful.

"Yup." smiled Natsu.

"A-alright." said Gray.

He walked towards the fire dragon slayer who was now standing and smiling like most times. Gray opened his arms and wrapped them gently around Natsu.

"See not that bad, right Snowflake?" said Natsu.

"I guess so, Pyro." said Gray.

 **Just so you know this is kind of like a part one, part two thing so the next chapter will be the second part to this.**

 **I know there wasn't to much conversation between Gray and Natsu cause I kinda just got carried away with things.**

 **Also is it weird that I for some weird and messed up reason I want to ship Lucy and Happy? You guys tell me.**

 **Thanks for reading and I like reviews because they make me want to keep doing more.**

 **-Yukino XoX**


	7. No Balance

**This is the continued part of the last chapter!** They all stood in front of Shiro Shiro Ice Skating Rink in Magnolia all doing the same thing...Waiting for Natsu.

"Where is he?!" complained Gajeel.

"Maybe he got caught in traffic?" said Panther Lily, trying to think of an excuse.

"Traffic?! What do you mean traffic! He's a dragon slayer with acrobatic abilities!" cries Gajeel, "Also there isn't any magic mobiles in Magnolia."

"C'mon, Gajeel, calm down." said Levy nervously.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!!" shout Happy and Lucy in unison.

"Haha, I win again!" said Happy smugly.

"Again?! Where's my lucy gone! I can't believe I'm losing to a talking, blue cat." whined Lucy.

"Don't forget the flying part." added Happy.

"Oh yeah." mumbled Lucy.

"You know we could always just send you out to look for him, Happy." said Gray.

Happy is in a deep conversation with Lucy and doesn't here.

"Of course..." said Gray.

"Gray, I'm here!!" shouted an unforgettable voice.

"Oh I almost forget she was coming." commented Laxus, cruelly.

Juvia shuddered after hearing the blonde's words and slowly dragged herself beside Gray.

"That was rude, Laxus, you should know better anyway." said Erza, giving Laxus one of her death glares.

Laxus gulped slightly then rolled his eyes.

"Playing that game are we?" said Erza threateningly.

"I have no intention on fighting you, Erza." said Laxus.

"Humph." puffs Erza and turns around.

"I'M HERE!!!!!!!" comes the voice of the slayer they've been waiting on.

Natsu is sprinting along the path towards them with dust trailing behind him. He comes to a halt and bends over out of breath.

"There you are! We've been waiting for ages." said Gray giving him a friendly smack across the head.

"Nice to see you too." huffed Natsu.

"C'mon let's go!!" yelled Levy throwing her arms in the air excitedly and running through the doors.

"Guess we're going." said Erza and everyone walked in.

After a very long wait and a bunch of confusion with skates, the Fairy Tail wizards now make their way onto the ice.

Levy is the the first one on the ice, dragging Gajeel behind her.

"Gajeel what's wrong?" asked Levy after she sees that Gajeel has stopped.

"It's that..." Gajeel went an incredibly bright red, "I-I've never skated before."

Levy looked at Panther Lily who was skating around her feet. He shrugged and continued to skate.

"Ok then, I'll teach you!!" Levy exclaimed then slid towards Gajeel.

"Ice skating!!" yelled Happy and ran a bit to quickly towards the ice.

Happy didn't stop and slit onto the ice, across the whole rink and crashed into the other side face first. Laxus and Lucy were in hysterics at the sight of this and forget to keep their balance and found themselves in a tangled pile of limbs and blonde hair.

"OooOoooOooo, they're in love!" Happy shouted from across the rink.

"SHUT IT CAT!" they yelled.

"So Juvia, have you ever skated? asked Erza peacefully.

"Yes I have. When I was little I went out on out frozen pond in the winter with butter knives taped to my shoes." replied Juvia.

"Sounded fun!" said Erza delightfully.

Natsu and Gray were still inside the locker room tying their skates. They refused to talk to each other after their hug yesterday.

"S-s-so, Natsu, ever skated before?" asked Gray.

"No actually." said Natsu.

"Then I'll show you." smiled Gray.

Gray stood up on his skates and offered his hand to Natsu. Natsu hesitated then gripped it tightly. Gray pulled him up slowly.

Natsu, being the clumsy mess that he is, tried walking. He then tumbled over but Gray luckily caught him in his arms. Gray smiled at Natsu and Natsu smiled at him.

Gray then straightened the dragon slayer up and held his hand as he walked.

They got to the ice and watched their friends for a moment before attempting to step on the ice.

Gray slid onto the ice first and showed Natsu how it isn't that bad. Natsu slowly placed one foot onto the ice and almost ended up in a splits position but Gray thankfully saved him again.

Both Natsu's feet were on the ice now and he was able to keep his balance until, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

It was Gajeel speeding towards them with Levy and Lily close behind. Gajeel managed to turn away slightly but still nudged Natsu.

This made Natsu lose balance and fall into Gray, who was still phased by a dangerous Gajeel-on-ice.

Gray didn't catch Natsu but did cushion his fall. Natsu, who was now laying on top of Gray, was gripping him so hard some of thread ripped on Gray's jacket.

"G-G-G-G-Gray! I'm really so-" but Natsu was cut of for there was a sudden squeaky noise saying...

"OoooOoOooo, they're in loooooove!" It was Happy, of course.

Gray and Natsu stared into each other's eyes and blushed slightly.

"You should kiss!!" came another Happy yell.

"Hap-!" Natsu was going to yell at Happy but Gray had turned his head and kissed him bang on the lips.

"AHHHH THEY ACTUALLY KISSED!!" shuddered Happy.

Happy gathered his thoughts and realised that Erza was shaking her head and had a smile on her face.

"What is it Erza?" asked Happy.

"Isn't that sweet?!" she said and skated towards a angry looking Juvia.

"Grrrrr" was the sound Juvia seemed to be making.

Erza put her and on her shoulder and said, "There's no stopping love."

Juvia calmed herself and nodded sadly.

Erza simply smiled and thought, _"Let's hope they just tell everybody and stop hiding it."_

 **YAY!! I did something x3 I'm sorry I'm not posting that often because I just can't find any time (She actually means she spends all her time rolling around her bed fangirling over animes and listing to the Yuri on Ice playlist (inspired the ice skating)) so even though I have no time (She wastes her time) I still had fun doing this at 3am, FUN! xD**

 **I love your support and I appreciate your reviews!**

 **Mashi** **Xox** **(Yes I'm changing it to my username name:3 )**


	8. Burned Scars

"WHO'S UP FOR MORE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE?!?" yelled Gildarts.

"Shut up, Gildarts!" yelled Natsu angrily.

"What? What's the matter?" sighed Gildarts, because once again this week is mood has been killed.

"We've been banned from the bath house cause of all _your_ games!" said Natsu a bit quieter.

"Really? Why?" questioned Gildarts.

"Well what do you think?!" said Natsu raising his voice again.

Gildarts was shocked. Never in the many, many years that he's known Natsu has he seen him like this.

Natsu gave him a stinging look that could have hurt like a bee sting, and walked towards the stairs to the second floor.

"What's up with him?" said Gildarts to his daughter.

"I don't know," Cana took a huge sip from her _barrel_. "I heard that something went down between him, Gray, Erza and Lucy."

Gildarts looked down concerned then walked over to Gray.

Gray was sitting in one of the booths alone with his head on the table. He was spinning a coin with his thumb and index finger.

Gildarts sat in front of him without saying a word.

Gray hardly noticed.

"So Gray-" Gildarts began but didn't finish.

"No." moaned Gray like a stubborn five year old.

"But-"

"I said no-"

"Gray-"

"No!"

"GRAY SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" yelled Gildarts which had drawn a lot of attention.

Gray stopped spinning the coin.

"Sorry," said Gildarts, now calmer. "Your both so damn alike, Always getting others around you frustrated...at times."

Gray lifted his head, revealing a dreadful scar all down his face.

"So what happened?"

"It was Natsu...kind of..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it wasn't his damn fault but blames his damn self."

There was a long silence.

"You see..."

 **Yesterday Night...**

"Erza stop!" shouted Lucy not daring to go any closer to the angrier, larger, scarier female.

"Never! Gray **ATE** the legendary, rare strawberry!!! And didn't even give another thought!" yelled Erza, appalled just thinking about it.

"Erza, geez, I said sorry just drop it." said Gray, a bit more than scared.

"NEVER!!!!!" This seemed to upset her even more.

"Erza stop!" shouted Natsu, really hoping nothing bad happens to Gray.

"I WILL NOT!!!" screamed Erza.

Erza drew out her sword with rage and started towards the ice mage.

Before anyone could blink, Natsu had put down a fiery fist on top of Erza's head leaving her confused on the floor.

During all this (since Erza was already so close to Gray) one of Natsu's incredibly hot flames had crossed with Gray's face which had left a deadly scar.

 ** _Back with Gray and Gildarts..._**

"And after that Natsu ran away and never talked to any of us since." said Gray.

Gray decided to leave out the part that Natsu had tears in his eyes when running away.

"So really this all happened cause of a strawberry?" laughed Gildarts.

"Yes," said Gray "A good one to but it could've killed me."

"Yeah you're right." said Gildarts taking it a bit more seriously.

"Anyway, Natsu feels bad about it and won't let it go, right?"

"Right."

"So I'm gonna drag him over here and and you two sort this out, right?."

"Right...WAIT WHAT??!!" but it was to late because Gildarts had already super jumped onto the second floor.

"NATSU I'M GRABBING YOU!!" shouted Gildarts, and picked him up by the scarf and plopped him beside Gray.

"Have fun you two!" smiled Gildarts and walked away whistling.

Natsu and Gray were silenced by shock.

"S-s-s-s-so..." studered Natsu nervously.

"Ummmm." mumbled Gray.

"I'm sorry." they both said in unison which made them both laugh.

They talked for what seemed like forever. They started in the late morning hours and quickly arrived in the late afternoon.

Most of Fairy Tail were listing into their conversation for they had definitely noticed their sitting positions.

At first Gray was squished against the wall and Natsu was hanging of the edge of the seat but now Gray had Natsu sitting right up next to him as he stroked his pink hair.

"Natsu why do you have pink hair?" asked Gray softly.

"Happy asked the same thing once," he said slowing drifting into sleep. "And I said " _It isn't pink it's light red."_ "

"Thought you'd say something like that." Gray said and laid his head on top of Natsu's.

This shocked most of the guild who were watching as Gray and Natsu have a reputation to be seen fighting half the time. But then again, they also have a reputation for being some of the most confusing people some have ever seen.

"What do you make of this, Gajeel?" asked Levy, almost cooing at the sight.

"I think it plane dumb, but also COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!!!" Gajeel said with a smug voice.

"What do you mean " _Completely Obvious"_??" said Levy, looking up at the Iron Dragon Slayer with confusion.

"I mean if you had a pair of eyes you could see this was coming" he said.

"I guess your right" giggled Levy.

"I don't hate you, Frostbie." said Natsu with his eyes closed.

"I don't hate you too, Ash for Brains." mumbled Gray.

 **I DID IT!!!!**

 **Sorry I haven't posted ANYTHING for almost a month now...**

 **It's because I lost my charger on a bus that went very far away.**

 **BUT! I managed to get a new one (Finally) and was able to write this so, yeah.**

 **Again thanks for staying around if you have and I'll hopefully post something soon !!**

 **-Mashi XoX**


	9. College Days

**_(WARNING THERE IS A (best to my ability) KISSING SCENE !!!! SO BE WARNED!!!) thank you :3_**

Natsu set his alarm that night for 6:00AM for a certain reason.

So he put his phone right at his head and fell asleep.

"ROOOOAAAAR!!...ROOOOAAAAR!!..." Natsu sat right up scared half to death by his new alarm sound and instantly regretted changing it. He quickly started rapidly pressing the snooze button but just couldn't get it to stop.

After a long 10 seconds of frantically pressing his phone screen he finally turned of his alarm.

Natsu pulled over his bed covers and slowly walked towards the computer. He had to slowly shuffle across the floor, careful not to wake up his other roommates.

Natsu was currently in college and was sharing a room with 5 others. Sting (Natsu's brother), Gray, Gajeel, Rogue and Laxus.

All are well and truly amazing at somehow sleeping through alarms for NONE OF THEM woke up to Natsu's alarm.

After Natsu arrived at the computer, he quietly turned it on and went to YouTube. He then searched the episode of an anime he was currently watching.

Natsu was never allowed to sign up for an anime watching site because it was _"to expensive"_ according to his parents.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' Natsu yelled then instantly covered his mouth. Unfortunately, he was to late.

'Natsu what the hell is it now?!?!' shouted Gajeel from the top of a bunk bed. 'Some people are trying to sleep!'

'Jeez, will you both just be quiet?' mumbled Gray who was on the top of the bunk bed that Natsu also slept on.

'No one asked you, stripper boy.' yelled Gajeel.

'Who said I was a stripper?!' said Gray a bit loud now.

'Just look, where are your pajamas?!' said Gajeel.

'ARGH!' shrieked Gray.

'Gray you sound like a little girl!' laughed Laxus, who was under Gajeel.

'Hey, shut up!' said Gray blushing.

'Go back to sleep or I'll kill you all.' moaned Sting, who was on a bottom bunk.

'What were you even yelling about anyway, Natsu?' questioned Gray.

'The next episode isn't here!!!!' Natsu groaned, childishly.

Suddenly they heard rattling and Rogue appeared on the floor.

He walked over to Sting.

'Goodnight'

then to Laxus,

'Goodnight'

then looked up at Gajeel,

'Goodnight'

looked at Gray,

'Goodnight'

then finally turned off the computer, walked Natsu over to his bed and said,

'Goodnight.'

 ** _~~That Morning~~_**

'Sooooo...who's cooking breakfast?!' exclaimed Natsu excitedly.

'I will.' said Gray walking into the kitchen/living area.

Everyone stared in disbelief.

'You, make breakfast?! I haven't seen you anywhere near the kitchen since we first started college!' said Sting while choking on some orange juice.

'Well I decided I wanted to try it' responded Gray and started to gather what he need.

Gray decided in his head that he was going to make just simple bacon and fried eggs.

'Gray, can I have ice cream!?' said Natsu, bouncing on the sofa.

'No'

'Please'

'No'

'Why?'

'It's unhealthy'

'No it's not'

'Can both of you shut up I'm on the phone!' yelled Rogue from across the room.

'Who're you calling?' asked Gajeel with a sly look on his face.

'None of your buisness' he responded and walked back into the rooms.

'Just asking' mumbled Gajeel.

While Gray was busy preparing breakfast, Natsu was trying to find Gray's tickle spot.

'So if it isn't under your arms, your neck, ears, stomach or knees then maybe it's your feet!' shouted Natsu and grasped Gray's ankle and tickled his feet like there was no tomorrow.

Gray suddenly fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and belly laughed.

'Haha! I knew I'd find it!' exclaimed Natsu

'No...Stop!' said Gray between bursts of laughter.

'I know you two are being all lovey dovey over there but can you hurry up with breakfast already' moaned Sting.

'HEY, ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!' shouted Natsu at his brother.

'You sure?' smirked Sting.

'Oh I'm sure!' said Natsu then pounced at Sting.

'Missed me, OW!'

'That's what you get!'

'Oh I'll show you!'

Gray was still on the floor, processing what just happened. _What if...NO GRAY, Erza would Kill you!_

Erza was Gray's older sister and even though she was only a year older than Gray she could wipe out the planet if she had the right stuff. She was trained in sword fighting as a kid because of something from a movie and now she's a world champion!

Gray soon finished making breakfast and everyone loved it! (Even Gajeel, who's not that big of a foodie. No one has ever really seen him eat something that isn't plain rice)

'Gray this is delicious!' complimented Natsu.

'Yeah, how did you learn to cook like this?' said Sting.

'I guess I just picked it up.' Gray said, blushing.

'Hey, where's Rogue?' said Laxus, looking around.

'Oh, he went to the room to take a call' said Gajeel.

'Oh I'll go get him' said Laxus getting up.

Laxus slowly turned the handle to the room and was about to make his way in but then held back.

'Is that really a good idea?'

It was Rogue.

'I know but that still means you're going behind your brothers back!'

'Fine, I'll see what I can do.'

'Ok, Erza'

Laxus was stunned. _What buisness does Rogue have with Erza? And what does he mean by going behind her brothers back? And who even is her brother!?_ Laxus thought to himself.

'Ok I'll do it tonight' said Rogue then ended the call.

Rogue turned to the door. Luckily Laxus had already made his way back to his place at the table.

'Is he coming?' said Natsu.

'Yeah, he'll be done soon' said Laxus.

 ** _As the day went on all of Laxus' thoughts kept building up inside him until he decided to go to some childhood friends._**

 _The Thunder Legion,_ that's what they used to call themselves. They would dress up as magical wizards and start throwing random items at painted trees. Only Freed and Bikslow continued onto the same college as Laxus. Evergreen instead went to a private college but still kept the same bond they had as kids.

Laxus had arranged for them to all meet at the park by the old oak tree that afternoon.

'Sorry it was such short notice' apologised Laxus.

'It's fine, really, but what did you need in the first place?' asked Bikslow.

'It's about Erza' said Laxus

'What the red headed one from highschool?' said Evergreen.

'Oh I remember her, she was in the same class as you and Evergreen wasn't she?' said Freed.

'Yeah her, this morning Rogue, one of my roommates, was talking to her on the phone and they were planning to do something behind Erza's brother's back' explained Laxus.

'Really? Those two? Who whould of thought Rogue' said Bikslow.

'Exactly' said Laxus, 'So I need to know who Erza's brother is'

'I'm sorry but I don't know, Laxus' said Freed.

'I knew she had a brother but I just don't know who, sorry' said Bikslow.

'Actually, I think I might know.' said Evergreen.

'How do you know?' said Bikslow.

'Me and her maybe have done couple dosen pranks on each other during high school and I accidentally came across her brothers room' responded Evergreen.

'Oh yes, you two had a tendency to get yourselves reported to the police sometimes' commented Freed.

'C'mon, can we hurry this up please' moaned Laxus.

'Yes, yes alright, so Erza's brother is Gray' said Evergreen.

'You mean Gray Fullbuster?' said Laxus, completely unprepared for what he was just told.

'Yes, I mean Gray Fullbuster' said Evergreen, 'Now I'll be late for class, bye'

Evergreen started running back towards the main entrance to the park then vanished in the trees.

'Well she's in a hurry' said Bikslow, 'Now we better go as well or we'll be late'

'Oh, you're right, let's go' said Freed, half jogging to the side entrance to the park.

'Cya later, Laxus!' called Bikslow and disappeared with Freed into the trees.

Freed and Bikslow had a lot of classes together in college, unlike Laxus who only had a couple with them. They still kept in touch and had secrets between certain memeners of their group but that doesn't matter right now.

Later that evening Erza was inviting lots of classmates around to her dorm, which included of Lucy, Mira-Jane, Levy, Cana, Juvia and of course Erza.

Erza's dorm got lucky because it turned out they had the biggest dorm on campus, which was really unfair to others in some people's opinions, so it wasn't to hard to squeeze so many people in there.

Obviously, Natsu's dorm was invited because they were considered the most popular boys on campus so it would make sense that the girls that were considered most popular would invite them.

When they arrived they were greeted by Levy (who was said to have a thing for Gajeel) and were immediately invited inside.

It definitely looked bigger than their dorm and there definitely was a lot of people.

So far from what they could gather...everyone was literally sitting in a giant circle on the middle of the floor, with furniture, etc, pushed back to the walls.

'Hello, boys' greeted Erza who looked like head of the circle.

'Hey, Erza! What you all doing?' said Natsu a bit confused.

'We're going to play a good old game that I liked to play when I was a child' Erza said.

'You mean the one were you spin a bottle and who ever it lands on you got to kiss?!' exclaimed Sting, 'No way I am I doing that!'

'Well since you suggested that version how about we try it?' smiled Erza, sending a glance at Rogue.

Nobody actually noticed that, except Laxus who was now sending looks at Freed and Bikslow.

'Also that was a very well detailed' chuckled Erza.

'Why did I open my big mouth' mumbled Sting.

'Juvia's going first!' yelled Juvia with excitement as she began to spin the glass bottle that Cana supplied.

The bottle went round and round until it stopped. The front of the bottle was pointing directly at Lyon.

Juvia looked up shyly and slowly walked towards Lyon.

Now you'd have to be living under a rock not to know that Lyon was crazy about Juvia.

So as Juvia leaned in towards Lyon he got redder and redder until Juvia kissed him bang on the lips.

Everyone just stared like it was a normal thing because in college, this stuff happens a lot.

Lyon, in the end, was passed out on the floor so Sting used this as an excuse.

'I'm calling it! This game is un-safe, let's play a different game!' Sting exclaimed

'Ok then, what game would you like to play, Sting?' asked Erza

'Hmmm, what about 30 seconds in heaven?' suggested Sting

'Ok 30 seconds in heaven it is!' smiled Erza

'It's completely the bottles decision on who gets picked'

The bottle spun for the first person.

Natsu.

Then it spun for the second person.

Gray.

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

'BWAHHAAHAHAHHAHA!!!' Gajeel cackled with laughter as the two that were chosen stared at the bottle in silence.

'Well, well, well' said Erza sending a sly glance at Rogue.

'Does this feel to planned to you, Gray?' shuddered Natsu.

'Way to planned' agreed Gray.

'GET INTO THE CLOSET LIKE REAL MEN !' shouted Elfman.

'SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!!' yelled Gray and Natsu in unison.

'Oh come on, it's just 30 seconds in a...very tight space' said Lucy, trailing away at the end.

'Lets just get this over with' said Natsu with the sound of fear and excitement in his voice.

'Ok' replied Gray.

 _The closet door shut with a **BANG!**_

Gray and Natsu were so squished that they were pressed against each other.

'So, uh...' Gray said uncomfortably.

Gray could feel Natsu breathing against his chest, along with the heat that Natsu brought when he blushed.

The small space quickly got hot.

'Gray, I am **really** sorry about this...' Natsu said shyly.

'What do you me-' Gray was cut off by the force of someone else's lips touching his.

It was obviously Natsu because who else could it be!

Gray was shocked for the first part but when Natsu broke off he forced him to continue.

Natsu's lips were soft and warm, so tempting to kiss. Gray's were cold and harsh, clinging to the others lips like there was no tomorrow.

 _(Outside the closet)_

'So, has it been 30 seconds yet?' said Cana.

'I believe it has' smiled Erza. 'Would you do the honours, Lissanna?'

'Gladly!' Lissanna giggled.

She krept up to the closet.

Lissanna whispered,

'3...2...1...HI BOYS!!'

The door opened to Gray and Natsu in there kissing positions.

' _WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!!!' shouted everyone at the same time._

'We're so dead, aren't we?' Natsu gulped.

'Yup' replied Gray

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **WELL I FRICKN' DIED!!!!**

 **Hi guys !!! Sorry I was gone for about...3 to 4 months now??? Probably more XD**

 **Well I'm back now, there was some family issues and I now live on an island! yay.**

 **Anyway I have never wrote a fanfic or anything else were 2 characters have a... romantic embrace?? Ok we'll call it that but I hope I did well!!**

 **This took longer than expected but I think it turned out good, PROBALY.**

 **I can't be bothered reading this over so point things out for me...please.**

 **Thanks for sticking around :)**

 **-Mashi XxXx**


	10. Winter Snuggles

'So...Gray?' the pinkette looked nervously up at his raven haired friend in front of him.

'Yeah' the blackette boy said.

'Are you free this weekend?'

'Yeah, why?'

'W-well I was j-just thinking maybe w-we could go to the p-park or something?'

'I would-'

Gray was suddenly cut off by a certain blue haired girl.

'GRAY-SAMA!!! YOU PROMISED YOU'D HELP JUVIA WITH SOME BAKING THIS WEEKEND!!'

'Was that **this** weekend?!' Gray gulped.

'It sure was!'

'How about we do that Sunday?'

'Hmmmm' Juvia gave the two males a nasty scowl.

'Please?' Gray pleaded.

'F-fine, BUT ONLY BEACUSE GRAY-SAMA ASKED NICELY!!' and she stormed off mumbling things under her breath.

'S-sorry..' Gray sighed 'She's a handful'

'Well there's something we can agree on' Natsu chuckled.

'So, how about Saturday?' said Gray.

'So you'll actually come!?' Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement.

'Of course'

Gray smiled warmly at Natsu, then Natsu returned one of his signature grins.

 ** _~~~-- Saturday Morning --~~~_**

The cold winter sun shone through the frosted windows of Natsu's house. As the minuets passed, the light slowly crept it's way up Natsu's face.

Natsu blinked softly, his delicate, morning eyes flickering and adjusting to the new light. He yawned teary-eyed, then hopped out of bed with a grin.

Natsu shuffled over to his wardrobe and stared blankly at his options. He squinted his eyes then made his way over to the window.

He looked outside and realised that all the land around him had been coated in thick, white snow.

Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement and he darted back to his wardrobe.

With excitement, Natsu dug his way to the back and pulled out a large, red jumper, decorated with tiny white snowflakes.

'I haven't worn this in ages!' Natsu smiled.

He pulled on the jumper over the shirt he already had on, then pulled on some bright blue jeans and of course, his scarf.

'NATSU, NATSU!' Happy flew threw the door and into Natsu's bedroom in a panicked state.

'What is it, Happy?!' Natsu said, worried.

'You can't go on your date with Gray!' Happy cried.

'What? Why not?!'

'Because there will be no one here to heat up the house!' Happy moaned.

'Seriously, Happy!?' Natsu groaned, 'Just fly over to the guild hall! Mira will have the fire on'

'Oh yeah!' said Happy, 'Se 'ya later Natsu!'

Happy then flew out the door towards the guild.

Natsu sighed, 'Happy really is one of a kind'

 ** _\-- Meanwhile --_**

Gray had been up for a while now and has been sitting out in the snow.

Gray's icy breath pierced the surrounding air as he breathed in and out.

Gray looked at some nearby deer and looked at them with passion in his eyes.

He then stood up and headed towards the park.

 ** _=~ At the Park ~=_**

Natsu stood at the park entrance, watching some nearby children build a snowman.

'Hey there'

Natsu jumped at the sound of Gray's voice.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!' appologised Gray.

'Don't be sorry! It was me' reassured Natsu.

There was silence between the two for a short while.

'S-should we head in?' asked Natsu.

'Um, yes!' agreed Gray.

They walked through the gates and into the wonders of the winter park.

The trees and their branches were coated in soft powdery snow, the grass powdered perfectly.

The pond was coated in thick, delicate ice.

Pure, white rabbits played in the snow, frolicking with each other.

Gray and Natsu took their time, taking in the beautiful scenery.

'Winter truly is magical!' said Natsu, his eyes sparkling.

'Yeah' nodded Gray.

'Hey look, snow!' Natsu pointed out.

A light shower of snow began to fall from the sky. Each individual piece took it's time to slowly drift to the ground.

Natsu smiled like he had never seen this unique season before.

Gray stared at the pinkette adoringly then realised he was staring back.

They both broke out into a giggle then continued walking.

 _Quick explanation:_

 _So Gray and Natsu have been dating for quite a while now but are still kind of nervous around each other. Barely anyone in the guild knows about this secret relationship, only a hand full._

 _Now back to the story..._

Gray and Natsu's boots crunched on top of the soft layer of snow beneath them as they walked into the centre of the woods.

This part of the woods was filled with wildlife and wonderful scenery, only some kmow about this part of the woods.

Gray's light blue, wooly jumper collected piles of snow, along with Natsu's.

Natsu and Gray came up to a huge, towering willow tree. It too had been collecting snow.

'Follow me' grinned Natsu, pushing his way through the frosted leaves of the tree and inside it's snowy walls.

Gray followed, obediently and pushed his way through.

Inside the frozen walls was a beautiful, white bench. Beams of sunlight shone through some gaps of the leaves creating the most beautiful image Gray had ever seen.

'Natsu it's beautiful!' smiled Gray.

'I know! I've been coming here for as long as I can remember' said Natsu.

They sat down on the bench together and chatted for a while.

'So...I've been meaning to ask you something' said Gray.

'Ok, what is it' smiled Natsu.

'Natsu Dragneel...' Gray stood up, 'will you be my boyfriend?'

Natsu was speechless. He didn't know wether to laugh or cry, screem or shout.

'I-YES!!!' said Natsu smiling the biggest smile and tears in his eyes.

Gray and Natsu embraced each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

They sat on the bench, still in each other's arms. Natsu's head was laid against Gray's chest and Gray's head on top of Natsu's.

Their arms enter twined around each other like a beautifully woven basket.

The shining sun stayed high in the sky while they sat together until it's time was up and had to set.

'Hey, Gray?'

'Yeah, Natsu'

'Let's do this again, ok?'

'Ok'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

 ** _~-~-~-* End*-~-~-~_**

That was a little idea I had at 2AM -_-

The bench snuggles was actually inspired by my sims (Kayden and Sony) when I was playing The Sims 4 today.

I hope you all enjoyed !! :D :) 

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Love you all 3

-Mashi xx


End file.
